Sixty Third Night
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: "If I were in your place, I'd face my adversary openly; no matter how many times it may take… and take what I want from him." He cursed the vampire. He hadn't wanted to think about her, and now, he wasn't sure he could get her out of his mind.


So, for possibly the millionth time in the past two weeks, I reread this part in Sixty-Third Knight, and said, "Hey! Why not include a little of what I think Aidou and Zero are feeling at this time," and viola! this is what you get. I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Lavender eyes stared at the blonde man as he shook the car door. He listened as the hinges rattled against the pressure he was applying, listened to the vampire shout in complaint. "Why is that I'm here? I haven't done anything!" The rattling increased in speed and octave, and the silver haired man shook his head. "I'm being falsely accused! All I did was get on his bad side!" In his book that's all that need be done. "This is abuse of public force! He's misusing his official authority!"<p>

Zero looked down, his eyes closed in annoyance, and with a heavy sigh he said, "If you struggle you'll get the electric shock again Aidou-Senpai."

The vampire glanced back at him, his blue eyes hard with anger, before he took a seat across from the young vampire hunter. "Uhmf…" he whined, looking down in defeat. "Don't get me wrong," he began, "I'm not going to be obedient because I'm scared to get zapped or anything like that, you know." In the current situation, they both knew that to be a lie, but why push the issue. Zero had him right where he wanted him, knew he could get the information he needed from him, and he didn't want to ruin that by making the creature mad. "I have done absolutely nothing whatsoever that breaks the treaty between our races," Aidou argued. "I'm going to assume I am going with you as a guest then, no?"

A pair of light amethyst eyes opened and stared at the vampire. His expression was dead, not a hint of any feeling showing through his mask, and Aidou could only stare in question. "Actually," Zero began nonchalantly, "we don't really need to suspect you of anything to arrest you." Aidou stared, silence filling the small car as he watched the man before him.

Angered, he glared at the silver headed man. "Are you for real…?" he scoffed. "I'll never tell you anything!" His statement changed nothing about the man before him. He stayed slumped in his seat, his expression uncaring as he stared at the vampire, and he wondered just when the man before him stopped caring about anything.

"That's fine… I'll make you feel like talking." The car revved on as silence took over once again. Aidou continued to stare at the man, his thoughts running together as he took in the vampire hunter's reaction to the current situation, hoping to catch some glimpse about seeing Yuuki again.

"Senpai…" the vampire didn't start at his words having already expected them, but just continued to stare. He knew, deep down, that he actually missed the boy that showed at least a little emotion, but this… – what could you even call Zero anymore? – this robot in front of him was making him mad.

"If you're going to keep staring at me, making that face like you want to say something, just go ahead and say it." Zero's voice agitated him. There was nothing in it anymore. Not even anger, and that just fueled his temper.

Without so much as another thought, he opened his mouth.

"If I were in your place, I'd face my adversary openly; no matter how many times it may take…" he paused, hoping for some reaction, before continuing. "And take what I want from him."

Zero didn't look at him for a moment, but he didn't need to. He knew he had struck a nerve, knew that he had put a new thought into his head, and when he finally looked at him, he knew for a fact that he had.

He just didn't realize how much of one.

The hunter couldn't deny it. He still wanted, _needed_ her. He could still feel her body pressed against his shoulder, could still feel the brush of fabric as she lifted herself up. He inwardly shivered as he remembered her warm breath brushing against his neck as she moved in to pierce him as he had done her so many times before.

He cursed whatever had made her stop, had made her pull away from him. He had had her in his arms, finally, for the first time in a year, and she was taken from him again.

His eyes stayed on the vampire before him as he cursed him as well. He hadn't wanted to think about it, at least… not now.

And now he wasn't sure he would be about to get her out of his mind.

* * *

><p>I can't totally tell you what made me decide to make Aidou feel the way he did, but to me, that's just what his face suggested.<br>Come on people! Is that not what Zero was maybe, more than likely, 100% thinking when Aidou said that? Again, just something I thought was happening that you can't really see or read in the manga. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
